Modern vehicles often include a vehicle communication platform (VCP) or telematics unit that enables wireless voice and/or data communications between the vehicle and a remote facility, for example, a call center. Such communication between the vehicle and a remote facility enables the provision of a number of services including those related to navigation, telephony, emergency assistance, diagnostics, infotainment, etc.
Communication between a telematics unit of a vehicle and a remote facility may be initiated either at the vehicle or the remote facility, and such communication may be initiated by one of the telematics unit or remote facility sending the other a request to establish a communication session. The recipient of the request may then send a response back to the sender effectively establishing the communication session. Once a communication session is established, resources at the remote facility (e.g., live advisors) may be devoted or assigned to provide whatever assistance or service is needed by or to the vehicle (or its occupants).
In certain circumstances, requests to establish a communication session between the telematics unit and remote facility may be unintentionally and automatically sent from the telematics unit to the remote facility, or vice versa. For example, following a collision, or as a result of another triggering event, the telematics unit may malfunction and be “stuck” in a state wherein requests are repeatedly (and excessively) sent to the remote facility even though assistance or a service provided by the remote facility is not required. However, the remote facility is not aware of the telematics unit malfunction and does not know that the repeated requests received therefrom were unintentionally initiated. As such, a communication session is unnecessarily established and resources at the remote facility unnecessarily devoted or assigned in response to each received request.